Foes of Jacky Faber
This page contains everyone whom Jacky has had trouble with so far. Most of them end up dead in the end. Foes on the Dolphin *'Bill Sloat': He is a common seaman on the HMS Dolphin. ''He takes intrest in Jacky from the beginning and hints sexual interest several times. When he discovers Jacky sleeping alone in a rope locker he wants to rape her, even though he does not know she is a girl at the time. Jacky then stabs him with here shiv and he falls overboard. *'Bliffil: He is a midshipman on the HMS Dolphin and known to bully others. He is jealous of Jacky who can read and writ, while can't. This is the reason why he beats her up so bad she keeps a scar on her eyebrow. He also takes particular pleasure in taunting his fellow midshipman Jenkings, who later - enouraged by Jacky - manages stand up to him. The ensuing fight puts Bliffil in his place. After it turns out that he hund back in a battle against the pirate LeFievre, Bliffil is put off at Charleston where he curses Jacky and her fellow ship's boys. Foes in Boston *'''Constable Wiggins: He arrests Jacky for dancing (and thereby showing a female limb). According to Ezra, Jacky's lawer, he takes special pleasure in the whipping of young and pretty females. This is probably the reason why he especially dislikes Jacky after she gets away with a suspended sentence. *'Clarissa Worthington Howe': She is one of Jecky's fellow students at the Lawson Peabody School for young girls and despices Jacky because she is a "common, low-born tory". She and Jacky end up helping eachother in "In the Belly of the Bloodhound". *'Reverend Richard Mather': He is the spiritual advisor at the Lawson Peabody School and apparently convinced himself that Jacky has the devil inside of her. He tries to kill her, thinking he gets rid of a demon. Also, it appears that he has a psychological disorder, because he keeps talking to his long dead grandfather, who was a leading figure in the Salem Wich Trials. Reverend Mather is killed in the fire after Jacky's rescue. *'Vile Dobbs': He is the handy man at the Lawson Peabody and one of the first to find out about Jacky's tattoo, because he walkes in on her bathing. It appears he kept Reverend Mather informed about Jacky's actions in "The Curse of the Blue Tattoo". He is also the one who betrayed the girls of the Lawson Peabody to the slavers in "In the Belly of the Bloodhound". He is killed by said slavers. Foes on the Bloodhound *'Jerome Sin-Kay: '''He is one of the slavers in "In the Belly of the Bloodhound". When still in Boston, he is disguised as a slave Simon, the second slaver, because he is black. In his role he befriends the girls by acting and dressing like a clown (he wears a huge coat and a powdered wig that's always askew). When on the ship, he takes daily inspections of the girls and thereby takes a special dislike to Clarissa since she taunts him on a daily basis. Indeed, she makes him so angry, he wants to throw her overboard. The captian prevents this though and she is whipped instead. Sin-Kay's back is broken by Hughie when he wants to shoot Jacky. He shoots Hughie instead and is eaten alive by the sharks when the ''Bloodhound sinks. *'Captain Blodgett: '''He is the captain of the ''Bloodhound ''and whips Jacky. The captain gets killed during the girls' flight. His body is eaten by sharks. *'Sammy Nettles: He is a boy aboard the Bloodhound ''and constantly makes sexual inuendus towards the girls. After Jacky insults him, he beats up Hughie to get back at her. It is impied that he has a sexual relationship with the Captain Bloggett. Nettles is also the one who first discovers the girls' plans of escape, because he spies through a hole in the wall. He tries to force Jacky to give him a blowjob, before Clarissa strangles him into a coma. When the whole crew of the ''Bloodhound ''is inside one of the lifeboats, Jacky advises them to eat Nettles first if need be. *'Dunphy: 'He is the first mate aboard the Bloodhound. He is shot with an arrow by one of the Dianas and eaten by sharks when the Bloodhound sinks. *'Chubbuck: 'He is the Bo's'un on the ''Bloodhound. ''He is shot with an arrow by one of the Dianas and eaten by sharks when the ''Bloodhound sinks. *'Caruthers: '''He is a seaman on the Bloodhound and apparently both a bully and the leader of the crew. When the girls are taken aboard, he tries to convince the slavers that the crew should not be restricted in trems of "having fun with them serving girls" but isn't successful. Later on he tries to rape Annie Brynes and Jacky clubs him in the head. He is killed by delicate Julia Winslow when the girls flee the Boodound (she sliced his throat with a broken bottle). His body is eaten by sharks when the ''Bloodhound sinks. Foes in London *'''Mrs. Fletcher: Jaimy's mother greatly dislikes Jacky, thinking that she is not a good match for her son. When Jacky ties to catch upwith her betrothed in "Under the Jolly Roger" Mrs. Fletcher treats her most unfriedly, telling her that Jaimy doesn't lover her. She throws Jacky out of the house riht after that. *'Cornelius Muck': Muck is a corpse seller in London. During her time as a street urchin Jacky is most scared of him as he is the one who sold her little sister Penny to the anatomist Doctor Grave. It appears that muck is the one who killed the Rooster Charlie. In "Under the Jolly Roger" he is pressed to the Wolverine with Jacky. She is the only one who recognizes him as he lets his beard grow out and assumes the name Asa. After Cpt. Scrogg's death, Jacky tells the crew about his previous profession as a corpse seller and Muck is lynched. Category:Major Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Bloody Jack Category:Female Characters